


天地不容（3）

by Sora4397



Category: Crisp and Tian
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora4397/pseuds/Sora4397





	天地不容（3）

天地不容（3）

Crisp回宿舍以后洗漱完就睡下了。

再睁开眼的时候已经快凌晨两点了。

Tian开门的声音把他吵醒了。

“唔。。。小天？”Crisp迷迷糊糊地看向门口。Tian缓缓关门以后，一下子就坐在了门口。

Crisp赶紧下床去扶他，Tian只是坐在地上傻笑着。

一阵刺鼻的酒精的味道传来，Crisp这才意识到Tian应该是喝多了。酒味混合了一点烟草味道的Alpha信息素，是Crisp不太喜欢的味道，闻了以后开始心烦意乱。

“干嘛喝酒啊。。。明天还有训练赛呢！”Crisp一边责备着Tian，一边把他从地上扶了起来。Tian顺势靠在了Crisp的怀里，Crisp无奈地拖着Tian往床边走。平时看着瘦瘦的Tian此时像是有千斤重。

“我高兴啊…看到他了呢。”Tian闭眼叨叨着。

Crisp听到这话，心里沉了一下。他望了一眼床上的Tian，这人平时不太喝酒的，可能是他见到Knight后真的太开心了吧。。。

Crisp觉得喉头莫名有点苦涩，声音都有点哽咽了：“那你去陪他啊？干嘛还回来？”

Tian缓缓睁开了眼睛，眼神空洞地望着天花板，冒出来一句：“因为想到你需要我啊。”

“小天。。。”Crisp被这句话感动了，握住了Tian的手。

Tian感受到手上的触感，眼里恢复了几分神采，一把抓过了Crisp，任凭他摔在自己怀里。

Crisp被Tian牢牢地圈在怀抱里，竭尽力气反抗，无奈身为Omega的自己在力量上根本无法和Tian这个Alpha抗衡。Crisp身上被按得死死的，嘴上却不饶人，像一只炸了毛的小猫，带了点奶音骂了一声：“滚。。。”

谁知这一波操作没能挣脱束缚，还得到了反效果。Tian看着Crisp恼羞成怒的小样，无比心动，翻身把Crisp按在了身下。

“我。。。我才不需要。。。唔哇！”还在尝试找回场子的刘少，在胸前的果实被Tian含住一颗的时候还是原形毕露了，发出了一声难耐的呻吟。处在发情期的他好不容易吃抑制剂把汹涌的情潮压制下去，此刻被Tian这样挑逗，理智突然间消失殆尽了，脑子一片空白，身下的肉穴不由自主地开始急速开合，潺潺流出的大量蜜液把内裤都殷湿了，留下一片深色的痕迹。

Tian抬头往上凑了凑，又开始磨蹭Crisp的脖颈，一只手探进了Crisp的内裤，抚摸他半硬的欲望。Tian用沙哑的声音呢喃着：“刘少好帅哦。。。真叫人把持不住。。。”说完，轻轻咬住了Crisp的喉结，手上加重了套弄的力量，拇指有意无意地划过湿润的马眼。

“啊。。。”发情期中的Omega根本受不了这样的亲密动作，Crisp绷紧了身体，情欲不受控制地席卷他整个身体，这样失去理智不受控的自己，甚至让他觉得很害怕。

“这里也长得特别好看。。。”Tian把手伸到了Crisp硬挺的欲望的后方，准确找到了花芯的所在。那里早已经泛滥成灾，以至于Tian的手指在周围打转的时候都发出了粘腻的水声。

“啊。。。”随着Tian手指的动作，Crisp发出了难耐的呻吟。花芯在Tian的抚摸下渐渐张开了，嫩肉微微往外翻着，愉悦而难耐地等待着Tian的入侵。

“粉粉的。。。又湿又软。。。”Tian一脸沉醉，脱掉了Crisp的内裤，把Crisp的双腿大大地分开，然后掏出自己早已挺立的欲望顶在了Crisp的穴口：“最适合被我干了。。。嘿嘿。。。”Tian傻笑着，一个挺深，就顶进了Crisp的甬道。

“呜啊！！！”Crisp尖叫出声，被填满的快感直击大脑。他上身抱住了Tian的肩膀，向外分开的双腿由于快感都开始瑟瑟发抖。

Tian感觉进入的时候没受到什么太大的阻力，整根欲望就被Crisp紧致又温暖的嫩肉包裹住了，爽得Tian发出了一声叹息。他扶着Crisp纤细的腰身，缓慢地抽插起来，动作温柔而坚定。

体温越发升高，Crisp在Tian的掌控下只能发出一声支离破碎的：“不。。。要。。。”然后声音就淹没在了二人的喘息中。

Crisp甚至能觉出穴里温暖的液体随着Tian的抽出而流了出来，在空气中渐渐变得冰凉。淫荡的小穴极力地挽留着Tian的巨物，不断地包覆，绞紧，生怕Alpha粗大的阳物离开了似的。

好舒服。

Crisp无力地把手臂搭在了额头上，此时已经什么都不愿意去想，只乐意和Tian一起在欲海里沉浮。每一次发情期和Tian做爱都使他疯狂，只有Tian的尺寸和技巧才能让他享受无尽的高潮。

一想到以后发情期如果没有了Tian的陪伴，自己该怎么度过呢？

然后心里就有点空落落的。

Tian却不给Crisp留下悲伤春秋的时间，一下就顶到了Crisp的高潮点，引得Crisp一阵颤抖仿佛触电一般，眼角都湿润了。

“松松。。。呃。。。”Tian柔声唤着Crisp的名字，动作却一点也不温柔，甚至有些粗鲁凶狠，死命地顶弄着Crisp的高潮点。

“高天亮你。。。哈啊。。。哈啊。。。啊！！！”随着Tian一次深深地进入，Crisp颤抖着射了出来。星星点点的白浊洒在了自己和Tian的小腹上。

Tian在Crisp柔软的甬道里欲仙欲死，不过最后一丝丝理智还是驱使他没有顶进生殖腔，在射精的前一刻抽身出来，低吼着射在了Crisp的小腹上，和Crisp的精液混在了一起。

等Tian平复了一下之后，起身从床头抽了几张湿纸巾，把Crisp肚子上的体液清理掉。闻到Crisp全身都被自己的Alpha信息素包裹着，还带着醉意的Tian得意地笑了笑。他随手把湿巾往床头一扔，倒在枕头上心满意足地沉沉地睡了过去。

所以他并没能听到Crisp轻声说的那句话。

“高天亮我喜欢你。。。真的很喜欢。。。”

———TBC———


End file.
